


Business Hours

by inkheart9459



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 1 Awkward Situation, F/F, SwanQueen Week Summer 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina just wants to relax after a long day at work, but it seems some people don't know the meaning of business hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Hours

They were all idiots. Every single one of them, no one in town was excluded except Henry. Her little prince was stubborn, of course, but never idiotic. Though, with a little more influence from the Charmings and even that wasn’t guaranteed. Her week had been made complete hell by the lot of them. All she wanted to do was drive home and spend a nice evening with a decanter of cider and a book and just shut out the world for a little while. Gods knew she needed to relax.

Regina exited her office and sent a glare at her secretary when the woman made to stop her. “Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow, Sasha. It is after five and I am done for the day. Whatever idiot wants my attention obviously doesn’t know the meaning of business hours.” And with that she left Town Hall in a sweep of attitude and clicking high heels.

Getting into her Mercedes relaxed her just the slightest. The familiar smell of leather and the lingering smell of her own perfume was comforting. But people could still stop her if they saw her in her car and got a bright idea to talk to her. She wasn’t exactly sure that she could stop herself from throwing a fireball at whoever tried that and such actions would disappoint Henry greatly. So she started her car quickly and drove home, just barely obeying all traffic laws and speed limits.

When the door of her home clicked shut behind her she finally relaxed fully. She kicked off her heels and threw down her purse. Tonight was not a night for organization. She would get it in the morning when she felt equipped to deal with such mundane things.

Regina walked immediately to her study and poured a glass of cider. The burn was just what she needed. She flicked her fingers and a fire started in the fireplace, making the room quite cozy with its flickering light. She thanked her lucky stars that it was Henry’s week at Emma’s house. She loved her little prince, but she was afraid that her mental status couldn’t handle the demands of a thirteen year old boy at the moment.

She sank down on the couch, sipping at her drink. She didn’t think she could handle Emma either at the moment. Their relationship had changed greatly since the defeat of Zelena. The pirate had disappeared after a few weeks of playing house with the other woman and Robin had gone off to make a happy family with Marian. The two of them had fallen in together after that, rallying around Henry and pretending like such things hadn’t hurt them in some way. Such camaraderie had shifted soon after into friendship and now Regina couldn’t seem to get the blonde off her mind for long. It was unsettling at best. She had no idea what it could mean and right now was it was the last thing she should be thinking about.

She slammed back the rest of her cider and got up for another glass. She walked over to her bookcase and grabbed a book from her secret stash of cheesy romances on the top self. Regina settled back down on the couch, flipping on a lamp and curling into the corner of the couch. She sighed, content. Yes, this was just what she needed, an evening to herself with a good book and no thoughts of anyone else, idiot or otherwise. Getting lost in other people’s rather contrived problems would do her good.

Regina read quickly. For a romance, the book she was reading actually was quite good. A few of the elements were the same, gorgeous, hunky man, beautiful bombshell woman, but the plot wasn’t something from a cookie cutter. The man didn’t get the girl by the second chapter and there was a plot outside of their romance. She was actually quite interested to see where it went.

She felt the hours pass like minutes as the pages of the book dwindled. Regina almost cheered when the two leads got together. The sex scenes afterward were rather well written as well, none of the usual ridiculous abstractions that made sex seem like some mystical process instead of a real experience. Regina felt her body heat up as she read the words in front of her. She shifted, turning a page and felt a shot of pleasure rocket up her body as her legs squeezed together just enough to create some friction. She tried to ignore it, though. She really did want to finish this book and her arousal didn’t control her.

She almost made it through, but the second to last chapter had her throbbing so hard she couldn’t ignore it. Her body wanted release. She huffed and put her book aside. She’d come back to it.

Regina stood and started to make her way up to her bedroom. Well, this wasn’t _so_ annoying. Actually it was quite opportune. The stress relief provided by a nice orgasm or two would help, she was sure of it. Perhaps she could make it through tomorrow with a good attitude. She snorted, well maybe not a good attitude, but maybe a few more people would leave with their heads attached to their shoulders. If they weren’t too stupid.

She shut her bedroom door behind her and started stripping off her clothes slowly, running her hands over her body, relishing the sensation. As long as she was going to do this she might as well enjoy it to the fullest extent. She never was one for a halfhearted effort.

Her dress hit the floor and her hands came to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She moaned quietly as the sensation shot straight to her core. She smoothed her hands down over her stomach and rolled down her stockings slowly, spending a good amount of time letting her fingers caress her upper thighs. The muscles in her thighs twitched under her in anticipation.

She could feel herself approaching her limit of teasing. Her body had been quite ready for a while. It wasn’t going to be very patient with her much longer. Regina sighed and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as well. Clad only in her underwear, she crawled onto her bed, placing herself exactly in the middle, using a few pillows to prop her up. She glanced over to her nightstand. She probably didn’t need any toys to get herself off when she was this turned on, but if she added toys to her already extremely turned on state then her orgasm would only be that much better.

She leaned over, rustled around in the drawer for a few seconds before pulling out what she wanted, a sleek deep purple vibrator. She smiled and twisted the base, turning it on, relishing the vibrations that made her way up her arm. This had truly been one of her better internet purchases.

Regina lowered the toy to her clit and almost arched off the bed as the vibrations seemed to touch every single nerve end. Her eyes fluttered closed. Oh god, this felt heavenly. It had been far too long since she had last pleasured herself. She slowly moved the vibrator up and down her slit, teasing at her entrance, nudging her clit, rubbing at a few of the sensitive spots in-between. She felt the heat rising in her quickly. Clearly her body wasn’t going to take this kind of teasing either, but Regina kept it up. It felt too good not to draw this out.

She entered herself, crying out loudly. She was alone in the house, she could make as much noise as she wanted. Regina set a fast pace and she felt her body respond immediately, quickly climbing up and up and up. The tension was delicious, but now that she was this close she _needed_ to come. She couldn’t recall ever needed to come this bad.

Her other hand crept down her body and started rubbing fast little circles around her clit, and oh the stars she saw behind her eyes were green and gold and wonderful. She angled up the vibrator so it rubbed against her g spot every stroke and increased the speed just a little bit. The fingers of her other hand put just a little more pressure into the circles and that was all she needed before she was screaming out her release into the quiet air around her.

She came down slowly, limbs still twitching every now and again. Regina sighed and relaxed into the bed below her. That had been quite satisfying. But she felt her body still buzzing around her. It seemed that one was not going to be enough for tonight. She had no real complaints.

Regina pulled the vibrator out of her, turning it off and tossing it a little ways away. She only wanted to use her hands this time, as sensitive as she was from the last orgasm it would be easy enough. Her eyes slipped drowsily closed as her hands found her breasts again, smelling of her own arousal. She started to pinch and pull her nipples mercilessly, the slight pain kindling the fire inside her greatly.

Unbidden, images of a certain blonde came into her head. Emma was looking up at her from her place on Regina’s chest, biting and pulling Regina’s nipples with a smirk on her face. Regina groaned and arched into her own hands. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about the other woman, only her own pleasure.

But as her hands slipped down her body, behind her eyelids it was Emma’s hands that were stroking over her abs, making them twitch almost violently. And when her hands found her clit again Emma groaned and smiled at her, taking her arousal coated fingers and licking them clean while Regina watched. The image had Regina on fire in ways she never imagined.

Her fingers found her clit again as the movie in her mind continued. Emma took vigorously to stroking her clit, all the time looking at Regina, lip between her teeth, with an almost hungry look in her eyes. Regina moaned long and loud. She had just come rather spectacularly, but her body was coiled up again, tighter than before. She whimpered as her fingers hit just the right place and she got that much closer to the edge.

Regina thrust her fingers inside and almost screamed loud enough for the entire block to hear. A few strokes and Emma was adding another finger to her, and Regina almost forgot that it was her own hand inside her, nudging at her clit every couple of strokes. And she was so close, so close. And then Emma leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth and bit down and Regina was screaming at the top of her lungs and coming harder than she ever remembered.

“Emma!”

Her back hit the bed again just as the door burst open. “Regina, oh my god, are you ok?” A familiar voice called to her.

Regina had just enough energy to crack open her eyes. And there was Emma standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She saw the exact moment that Emma connected the dots. The blonde’s face turned beat red and she turned her head.

“Oh my god, Regina, I’m so sorry, but I heard you shouting and you called my name and I thought you were in trouble. I sort of maybe kind of broke down your door to get to you. I’ll fix that later, I’m sorry. I don’t usually make it a habit of barging into people’s bedrooms like this. I’m sorry. And I just—” Emma took a deep breath. “Ok, I’m totally rambling. I’m going to go like, I don’t know, wait elsewhere. Your study? Unless you want me to leave. I really hope you don’t want me to leave. I just—right rambling, leaving for real this time.”

And Emma walked from the room, leaving a boneless Regina on her bed, staring at the doorway quite dumbstruck. Had Emma just burst in her to see her completely naked and obviously just getting done masturbating? Oh god, she had. And Regina had called Emma’s name. Not just called Emma’s name, shouted, screamed at the top of her lungs even. She blushed so hotly she thought her face was going to catch on fire.

She shakily sat up and managed to get her legs under her. She pulled a robe on and went to find where Emma had gone off to. She needed to set this straight. She just needed to do something. Her feelings for the other woman were already so complicated and she had just complicated everything even further. A flame of anger ignited in her. But if Emma hadn’t barged in everything would still be normal.

But then again Emma had only done that because she was worried about her. Worried. About her. It was a foreign concept, no one really actually worried about her.

Emma was in her study, just like she said she would be. The blonde was gulping at a glass of cider like it was water after three days in a desert. Regina cleared her throat and leaned on the doorway. She looked up at Regina with wide eyes.

“I don’t recall offering you a drink.” Regina smiled to lessen the blow.

“Uh, sorry, I just, sort of needed it after that?” Emma’s eyes swept over Regina’s robe covered form. “I think I might need like three more if you’re going to stay dressed like that.”

Regina stepped forward and grabbed the glass from Emma, refilling it and handing it back to the blonde. She went for her own discarded glass from earlier in the evening and filled it with a generous portion before sitting on the couch, gesturing for Emma to do the same.

“And why do you say that, Miss Swan?” She arched and eyebrow.

“Uh, um, I just, uh.”

“Do you think you have a grasp on the English language, or must I reeducate you?”

Emma swallowed hard and looked away. “Sorry, it’s just hard to think when you look like that. I’m really sorry I burst in on you. And then stood there for a good minute rambling instead of getting out like a normal person. Kinda just surprising.”

“The fact that I masturbate?”

“No, um, uh.” She took a deep breath. “Well, that sort of, but more than you screamed out my name when you came.” Emma’s face was beet red again.

Regina looked over the other woman carefully. What exactly was going on here? “What’s surprising about that?”

“I didn’t know that you felt that way, too.”

“Too?”

Emma looked back at her. “Am I the one who needs to explain English now to you?”

Regina shot her a glare. “I’m going for clarity, Emma. You aren’t exactly good in stating things in an unequivocal way.”

“Is ‘I totally think about you when masturbating, too’ clear enough for you?”

“Better, dear.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Regina didn’t exactly know where to go from there. It seemed they were at least both sexually attracted to the other, but what did that mean in the grand scheme of things? It could mean absolutely nothing other than the fact that they were beautiful women, or it could mean something more.

Emma glanced away. “Sorry, I really can’t concentrate with you looking like that. I kind of want to just fuck you on the couch. Which is shitty, because I haven’t even bought you dinner or anything like that.”

Regina laughed. “You want to buy me dinner?”

“Yeah, I do. Like dinners, plural.”

“So what you’re saying is that you would like to date?”

“Yeah, that’s about the size of it.”

Regina laid a hand on Emma’s shoulder. Emma turned to look at her, observing carefully.

“Tomorrow after I get off from work you can take me out.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Really.” She leaned forward and kissed Emma lightly. That last little bit of tension leaked out of her. The ball of feelings that she couldn’t quite tease out regarding the other woman now made sense.

“Not a lot of time to plan, you know.”

Regina smirked and got up off the couch. “I never said it would be easy, taking me out to dinner, now did I?” She walked towards the door. “You know how to let yourself out. And, Emma.” She stopped and turned towards the other woman. “I do expect my door to be repaired as soon as humanly possible.”

With that, Regina left the room smiling widely, feeling more relaxed than she had in a while. Not the best way to reveal feelings about a person, but it did seem to be rather par for the course between them. Though they would need a better story to tell others. Except Snow White. Regina laughed and closed her bedroom door behind her once more.


End file.
